


End Of The Line

by AloneShadow



Series: Pieces of Dominion [3]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark fic, Description of violence and torture, Dirty things in differents meanings, Dubious Consent, Hurt Alex, M/M, That lab scene at the end of season 1 and my dark side meet like, Violence, kind of Dark!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Archangels are not human. They could destroy everything on Earth if they wanted to... if some of them wouldn't care enough to stop it. Michael have to remind that to the Chosen One the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Read the warnings and tags*. No fluff here, no cute and lol. But I didn't used the "Rape -Non-con" tag for a reason. If you're easily offended by the dub-con, violence and blood, feel free to click back away from this piece of darkness.

Everything happened too fast. He moved too quickly, and suddenly there was blood everywhere. 

Rebecca Thorn was laying on the ground of her lab, the dead body illuminated from the moon’s light coming from above, and the few artificial lights still on. Her red hair were reflecting the silver light, but there was no blood on her, only her broken neck. Simple, clean. Elegant, as she used to be. 

Blood was in the corridor where the guards were laying, three or four corpses stained in red, their blood spreading underneath them like afterlife shadows. 

The screams were gone, the gasp, the sound of flesh being cut… there was silence now, broken only from the sirens outside, and the security alarm of the Thorn’s House, but everything sounded so distant… 

Alex Lannon was unmoving next to the table in the center of the lab, next to the angel’s body- Louis’s body. He was stuck there from some minutes now, looking at the Archangel of Vega standing in that same, bloodied corridor, after he stopped his deadly fight. “Michael.” Alex called slowly. 

The Archangel didn’t moved, back against the Chosen One. 

Alex knew that he was full of anger now, that Rebecca have no right to experiment on any angels, especially not when they were neutral in this mad war… but she decided to do it anyway, lying to Michael, keep doing her research on the blood, flesh and bones of the angels. 

Michael slowly looked back at him. 

“Michael, that’s enough.” Alex insisted. He knew that this was probably the worst thing to say right now, but as he knew that the Archangel was ready to unleash his rage and his revenge, he also knew that he was probably the only one able to stop him before was too late. 

“Enough?” Michael echoed, and the cold hint of irony sent a shiver along the human’s spine. 

“You got too far.” Alex forced himself to make a step forward, a quick look at the sword one of the soldier still had into the belt, “This is way too far over the limit.” 

“And all this isn’t?” he asked, looking around the lab, entering the circular room again. 

Alex tried not to look at the walls decorated with X-ray of specific anatomy’s parts of the angels, feathers, blood samples, terrifying pictures of other angels corpses, their wings structure… There was also one single wing inside a case, placed on the wall like a gigantic paint, for fuck’s sake… “This is not-“ 

“She lied to me and she killed many of us.” Michael interrupted, “You think I can simply ignore it? _Forgive_ everything?” 

“You’re not going to kill anyone else.” Alex said, grabbing the sword, “You have to stop… we’ll explain what happened here.” And he regretted saying that when he saw the angry, and partly incredulous, look on his face. “We have to. We’ll say what the Thorn was doing as well, but you have to stop now… or I’ll make you.” 

Michael was only some steps away now and his face was dark when he started to fight the Chosen One with his two daggers. 

Alex dodged the first hit, feeling the blade brushing his arm, then tried to fight back and he sure was grateful for the training they had together in the past days, or he would probably be down in a second. 

But he was also worried for the Archangel, for what he did and for what he could’ve still do if leaving that nightmare of a place in the mood he was now. He lied to his Chosen One, more than once, yet he looked unable to accept a betrayal. And Rebecca Thorn managed to get so close to him in the last years... 

Alex got distracted from all those thoughts, and in one, quick movement Michael hit in on his side. The moment after, he was flying against a X-ray screen, feeling it and hearing it crack against his back. He tried to sit up, but the pain from the wound was spreading fast along his side: staring at his own blood was sure something, but looking up at who hurt him was even worse. 

Michael was two steps away from him, staring with those cold, angry eyes. The blood did nothing to snap him out of it. “I know you’re one of them, you always had, but this time…” he shook his head, grip tight on the dagger, “Don’t be blind, Alex. Don’t betray me.” 

“I’m not.” He tried to stood, one hand on his side, sword weak into the other, “But Rebecca already paid for what she done… what else you want me to do? What _you_ want to do now? Kill everyone in Vega?” and watching him stay silent, made him angry the same, “You’ll have to kill me too, if you think that I’ll let you do it.” 

Michael’s eyes blinked, but he just took a breath and in a flash grabbed him by the neck. “ _Don’t_ fight against me.” He hissed.

Alex lost the sword and grabbed his arm instead, “I am- already… I can’t let you-“ 

“And what you could do to stop me? Gabriel already told you what I am capable of. You think I wouldn’t do it again?” Michael saw him shook his head and he shoved him against the broken screen again, “I’ve killed more people that this just for the pleasure of it. Now that I have a reason, you think I would stop? Because you’re asking me to?” 

Alex was starting to be out of air, “You- wouldn’t.” He tried to say and for a moment, he was sure the Archangel was going to break his neck as well. 

Michael stared at him, eyes wide open, and then he throw him away with a roar, sending him against the table where Louis’s dead body was laying. Breathing fast and angry, he then turned to the young man that was trying to stay up on one side, and in one step he grabbed him to his arm and smashed him against the table, “This is not enough of a reason for you to understand?” he hissed, “Look at him. Tell me this means nothing to you. Look at him and tell me _he_ means nothing!” 

Alex had a cut on his forehead, he hit hard against the metal of the table, but he forced himself to look at Louis and could only feel sadness and shame. Of course it wasn’t fair; of course what the poor man had to suffer in there was beyond torture, but if he told Michael what he wanted to hear, that what he was thinking was right, Vega would be destroyed... and then what? How Alex could ever forgive himself for let that happen? Or how Michael could, once he would woke up from all his anger? 

“What if it was me?” 

Alex’s thoughts stopped all at once. 

Michael was almost whispering into his hear, “What if I was on this table and you found me? My wings ripped away, my body in pieces, treated like an animal, like a monster… what if it was me asking you to free me from all my pain?” 

Just thinking about it, doing what the Archangel have done for Louis, made Alex skin shiver in horror and anger. He tried to push away from the table, but the other grabbed the back of his neck too and kept him close. 

“Answer me.” Michael said, his voice still cold and full of anger. 

“You would never ask me something like that.” Alex answer, “You’re stronger than that.” There was a moment of silence after those words echoed in the lab. 

“You would kill for me?” 

Alex looked away, but Michael grabbed his chin to make him still look at Louis. 

“You would fight with me if I asked you?” 

“For a good reason, yes, you know I would.” Alex moved away from his hand, “But this is not a good reason to start a war against Vega. They’re not your enemy.” Once again, Alex flight away, hitting hard against the wall behind them, right under the black wing attached on it. 

“This is a reason good enough as any.” Michael said, without looking at him. 

Alex pushed himself up on his side, staring at the black figure that was the Archangel. “You fought for us- with us, all this time, just to give up now? To abandon us- to abandon me just because one person tried to defend ourselves? From an enemy that we still don’t even know how to fight?” 

Michael looked at him for a moment, then slowly moved to the other tables in the lab. “Humans are so bonded to their survival…” he slowly passed his eyes over the pictures of mutilated bodies, “I asked myself many times if humankind actually deserve to be saved for so long.” 

Alex felt his heart ache to that. “What stopped you until now? Why you didn’t just killed all of us and leave with your family, then?” 

“Because of you. Because I still had you.” He said without looking at him, “You didn’t give hope only to your people, Alex. I always thought you were more than that… and I was such a fool, thinking that I needed you.” He looked at all the screens in the lab, “With or without you, this would happen anyway.” He said, and looked back at him, eyes stone cold, “The only difference with you here, now, is your effort to make me feel bad for hating what your people did to my brothers and sisters. And that is not going to work.” 

Alex tried to hide the pain deep down somewhere, “Michael-“ 

“They know how to kill me, by now.” He said, completely ignoring him, grabbing the piece of Furiad’s sword. The empyrean steel that almost killed the Archangel, once. “It was just a matter of time.” And he turned to leave. 

“Michael wait- hey!” Alex tried to stand, just to fall down again, the cut on his side still bleeding, his head and back hurting like hell. “You can’t do it!” he looked at one of the panel in the lab and moved to it. 

Michael was almost at the exit when a wall of glass stopped him, falling down from the ceiling. He looked at it and then back at the man leaving the controls to just fall down on his knees again. “You think this will stop me?” 

“I think you’re forgetting something.” Alex said, a hand on his pained side, “I am still your responsibility… these stupid marks on my skins are, so if you want to destroy Vega and kill everyone, then you’ll start with me. Because I’m fucking done with all this.” 

Michael stared at him in silence, then moved closer until he was standing in front of him. 

Alex stared back, feeling his heart beating fast. He was probably one of the few in all Vega that didn’t feel the need to run away just at the sight of the Archangel… and he knew how Michael was secretly glad for that.  
Now he was scared of him for the first time in all his life.

Michael grabbed him by his neck again, forced him to stand up, scratching his back against the wall, and then turned his dagger, ready to use it. He stared at the futile attempts of the man to push away his arm, and said with a cold voice, “I thought you said I had to start with you. Yet, you don’t look so eager to give up, now.” 

“Survival instinct… remember?” he said with the few air he had. He then flinched back, head thumping against the wall, when he saw the blade slide underneath his t-shirt, feeling the cold side of it against his chest, and the panic started to rise. He looked back at Michael, expression impassible like nothing of this was happening, and suddenly he was ready to see his body open in half, all the blood, the insides, falling down. “Michael-” 

“What? You changed your mind?” 

Alex was desperate now. Desperate to see him finally woke up from all this, “This is not-“ the ripping sound made him grasp tightly on the angel’s arm but then, the only thing ripped in two was his t-shirt. 

Michael lowered the dagger and stared at the tattoos on his chest, observing them for a second, “I wish I could take them back… I really do.” He looked back at him, “It would make kill you so much easier. How you want me to do it? Kill you now or take off your skin first?” 

Alex grinned his teeth and punched him straight in face with one hand, “ENOUGH! How long you want to keep this bullshit up? You would never do any of this, you-“ he saw him staring in silence, that punch probably did nothing at all, “Michael, please, you- you’re right to be angry, but this is not… what Rebecca did is not everyone’s fault!” 

“They knew.” 

“Not all of them.” 

“All the Houses knew it, Alex.” 

“I didn’t!” 

“And what difference that would make?!” Michael shot back, pushing him against the wall, gripping his neck a bit tightly, enough to hurt. 

“And what difference could make- kill all of us?” 

Michael took a breath, “Maybe I’ll feel less guilty after.” 

“You really think that?” Alex coughed, “You’re just- angry… and desperate. Who’s the human here?” 

A flash passed over Michael’s eyes, just for a second, enough for him to grab the piece of empyrean sword and thrust it in the human’s hand, pinning it against the wall that echoed of screams of pain. “ **Human** ?” he roared, “You’re talking with one of the Archangel. I’ve killed millions of useless human like you- they were stronger than you, braver that you, _younger_ than you and none of them stopped my sword!” He continued, ignoring all his cries of pain, “Don’t ever think that being the Chosen One will change that. The marks changed nothing of you… they gave you a power you’ll never understand.” 

Alex forced himself to breath, because if the pain in his hand wasn’t enough, those words were like a serie of stab in the back, one after another. He kept his head bent down, partly aware of the blood sliding over the wall next to him. At every slight flinch of his arm, the metal was cutting deeper into his palm, but what really shock him was that this was Michael doing: the one that said to always being there for him, that he was never alone after Jeep left… and the same person that was going to kill him. 

Michael left the empyrean steel there, passing the hand slowly over his chest, over the tattoos and he felt him trying to back away from the touch. “I never understood what led these to you… never understood why.” He said, voice now low, but still cold, “Jeep was my only option at the time, but you…it could be anyone, but instead you were chosen.” 

“Stop it…” 

“You hated Jeep even more from the moment he give you this curse.” 

Alex tried to move away but with the hand stuck on wall and Michael’s hand still around his neck, he couldn’t move one bit, and then, he felt the Archangel move his other hand to grab his hip, where his sword hurt him, and squeezed a bit there, making him cry in renewed pain. 

“You want to run away now?” 

“Michael-“ 

“You’re scared?” 

“Please-“ Alex cut an half-scream when the grip on the wounded side tightened, “Please stop…” and he felt the grip lessen a bit. 

“You never begged me.” Michael said, voice empty, “Pleading… humans are so good at it, aren’t they?” 

Alex couldn’t answer, even if he wanted to try. The pain was going to his head, he couldn’t think straight anymore, with the Archangel keeping him on the edge of his own death. 

“Tell me what I should do with you.” Asked the other, moving closer to him, their noses almost brushing, “You’re always been my downfall, Alex. You… a little human trying to stop a new Great Flood on heart.” 

Alex turned his head a bit, eyes half closed, but when he forced him to look at him, he could only stared at him, his heart skipping a bit, and he quickly closed them again… and then he felt everything stop. He slowly opened them, Michael’s face still close, but his eyes were looking down at his lips now, and then back at him again, eyes staring carefully, a light frown appearing. 

That was when Alex’s heart dropped, probably more scared than before, “Please, stop.” He managed to say, still trying to push his arm away. Then he felt the hand move away from his hip and down over his trousers, and he tried to kick him away, but their body were too close to allow that. “No- no, Michael stop- stop it!” 

Michael’s hand didn’t stop, sliding into his jeans and boxers, and when he took him into his fingers, Alex almost cried again, in pain and fear, and something worse. 

Alex could feel the tears in his eyes, eyes that he kept down, looking away, because the only thing he could do was to refuse to see this. He could bare the blood, the pain, the fear… this was something he wasn’t ready for. 

“Look at me.” 

He shivered at the sensation coming from his groin, and cried again in agony. 

“Alex…” 

He tried to kick him anyway, a violent burst of anger shaking him, but then again, he was just a human… a little human against something not remotely human. He felt his fingers moving slowly and the first stroke almost made him collapse on the floor. The empyrean blade cutting a bit more into his palm, more blood sliding down the wall. 

Michael was like a statue against him now, his hand didn’t moved again. 

“Look at me.” He asked again, and this time the voice was different. There was something... something like a need. 

Alex slowly opened his eyes but kept his watery eyes on the black shirt of the other, breathing fast and hard, feeling close to faint, or vomit. The smell of blood everywhere around them now.  
A tear slowly fell over his cheek. 

After a long moment, he shivered at looked at him with blurry eyes, but he saw Michael’s face less impassible now, like he was searching for something in his face, lips partly open. Slowly he felt the hand move away from his neck to his cheek and they stayed like that for a moment. Another light, slow stroke made Alex shut his eyes again and escape a desperate, little moan from his lips, almost a sigh, maybe a plead. Then he felt Michael’s lips shut down every sound from him and at first he flinched back, hitting his head against the wall, but then he could only melt into the kiss, leaving his arm to grab the one that was moving down, trying to stop it, trying to push him away… or at least he liked to think that he tried. 

Michael’s hand started to move a bit faster, a bit more intently and he took all the sound from the human, never interrupting the kiss, both of them with eyes closed now, until Alex grabbed tightly his arm and groaned into their kiss, shivering and almost collapsing again, but the Archangel was so close that he could keep him up just pressing their bodies together against the wall. Only after that, he broke the kiss, watching the human’s face bright red, breathless, his cheeks wet of tears. He slowly removed his hand from inside his trousers, always looking at him. 

Alex couldn’t managed to talk yet. He kept his eyes down somewhere next to him, shaking a bit, feeling pain everywhere, but also another kind of pain. He could almost feel his heart crack under the weight of what happened. 

“You lied to me.” Was the first thing Michael said. “You always lied to me… all this time.” 

Alex didn’t said anything. 

“You never show it. Why you never told me about this?” 

“What difference would’ve made?” Alex felt new tears ready to fall, of sadness, but also anger, “You would never stopped anyway.” 

“You wanted this to happen?” 

“I always wanted this!” Alex screamed in pure anger, looking back at him, gripping his shirt “Always, but I only dreamed about it, and you know why? Because I knew that there was something, something that you never told me- I could feel it, but I wasn’t the right person to be honest to, right? Chosen One or not, for you we are all useless humans that can’t live without someone defending us. I have to trust you, but you can lie to me every fucking time you want! That’s why I never-“ he stopped for a moment, because he was screaming now, and he didn’t have the energy to keep it that way, “I knew you would just play with it- with me... and you just did.” 

Michael stayed quite, his hand back on his neck, but now just gently placed there. He blinked slowly, then looked better at him, up and down… then at his hand still pinned at the wall. He removed the piece of metal slower than he could before throw it away, and grabbed him with both arms when he fell against him, both of them falling sitting on the floor. 

“Let me go.” 

“Alex…” 

He started to fight him again, feeling even angrier because he didn’t have enough energy to actually stood and left, or punch that face again, for how useless that could be. “Let me go!” 

“What I said… what I did...” Michael kept him tightly into his arms, head against his shoulder.

Alex slowly stopped fighting him. The Archangel’s voice, that low, deep voice he knew so well, was now filled with worry, fear and sadness. That was the Michael he remembered from when he was a kid, the mysterious guy with the calm, melancholic smile. 

He blinked fast and clutched at his neck, crying even more, feeling his hand hurting like nothing had before. 

“This is the monster you can’t trust. Nor love.” Michael said after a moment, hugging him closer for a second, tears rolling over his face as well. 

“Michael…” Alex almost fell forward when the Archangel suddenly disappeared under his arms in a wave on wind, in a silent and quick movement of his wings, breaking into the window on the ceiling. 

He looked up, still crying, still shaking under the pieces of glass falling down, and he could only slowly cry the Archangel’s name in the silence he left behind.


End file.
